Death's Daughter
by Hell's Butterflies
Summary: I'm not really sure what to put for the summary for this except that it's about a female werewolf who is unknowingly the daughter of the Grimm Reaper(as is said by the title) and has a stalker. She has 3 younger sister's who are triplets and a mother who only really cares about her sisters. If this kind of stuff is interesting to you then please read. Rated T for language.


**I wrote this for a project in my creative writing class last year and I've been thinking about trying to write a full book from it, so let me know what you think of it. Let me know if I should change a few things about it or if you think it would be ok as a book. In the future if I write more of the story I may put a couple more chapters of it up here but at most it probably won't be more than 3-4 chapters. Also let me know any spelling errors or whatever you fine in there, I'm generally to lazy to look for them myself.**

* * *

It's saturday and she is running the trail in the park again. Her blue hair is in her high pony-tail she puts it in when she goes for a run. She always ran the trail in the park at four in the afternoon until six. Even though she was here for two hours she only took one twenty minute break from 4:50 to 5:10. Running for fifty minutes at a time and not even being tired at the end? She wasn't a normal human being and after watching her for several months, I'm absolutely positive that I know what she is.

She is the perfect…well the only one really, who is capable of giving me what I want so desperately. It really is too bad that she is the prettiest girl at the school. Had she been a normal human girl, she wouldn't have been in any danger from my plans. But, unfortunately for her, she just happened to be the most powerful Alpha in more than 300 years, which makes her perfect for what I needed. Though she was destined for more, she just doesn't know it yet. Hell, it took me weeks of almost non-stop digging and research to find out what Shade she will be, as her Shade powers have not come in yet. Though my big brother, _Grigori,_ who is, unfortunately, my elder twin, would have some extreme objections if he knew what I have planned for his precious Calamity.

He's always pining after her and she never looks his way twice unless it's to hand down orders, go hunting, or when she needs someone to talk to, even though he is a pureblood werewolf. It's honestly pathetic how he always tries to get her attention. Always helping her. Always volunteering to listen to her problems. Always one of the first members of the pack to try and comfort her when her human boyfriend abuses her or accuses her of cheating. I don't believe he know how she should be handled, her boyfriend has it right in my opinion. He uses wolfsbane to keep her subdued most of the week except for when her team has practice or has games. I need to meet up with him on soon before she gets home to give him the new mixture I came up with to continue my experiments.

Grigori needs to learn that he needs to be more aggressive if he wants Calamity's attention. But he won't get it. I'm going to be the only one who gets her attention and I'm going to make sure of it. And once I have her snagged I'll kill her.

. . .

My breathing was slightly labored as I ran my daily run on the trail in the town park. I was about forty minutes into my second fifty minute run when I switched the song from Final Episode by Asking Alexandria to Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides. As the opening lyrics to the song started something caused the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to stand up. It felt as though someone's eyes were watching me and me specifically. I'd felt these same eyes on me several times a day when I ran for the past several months. It was beginning to creep me out big time.

As I slowed my run slightly I let my eyes roam around the park. Even tough it was getting dark I could still see perfectly well and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There were a few parents with kids who didn't want to leave running around the playground, and some people from the high school. All of the high school kids were lower pack members who wanted to eat. But there was one person who I wasn't sure about even with my sense of smell.

I couldn't be sure but I was positive that the person was a guy. He had a pair of baggy cargo pants and a black sweatshirt with a white skull design, which was odd since it wasn't all that cold out. His smell seemed to be familiar but the clothes he was wearing muddled it enough to where I couldn't be sure of who he was. He was always sitting on the same bench under the large oak tree everyday and it freaked me out. His very presence set the hairs on the back of my neck on end every time he was around. So I just turned my gaze back in front of me and continued running. I sped up my pace to make up for the distance I lost while running slower.

I tried to ignore it but his presence had such a sinister edge to it that it made it hard to ignore. Just being around him gave me the heebie jeebies and there weren't many people, human or werewolf, who could do that. The sinister edge though had a familiar feel to it, all I had to do was place it. Maybe I could ask Grigori about it, see if he's felt a similar presence before. He probably has since he's the second in command of the patrol unit in our pack. Another good person to ask would be my best friend and second-in-command, Hope Wood.

Even more heat than from my running rushed to my cheeks as thoughts of Grigori flashed through my mind. He was so sweet and kind unlike his half twin, Stephan. Grigori was the hottest guy at our school, hands down. His black hair was soft and covered his neon/emerald green eyes half the time which made me want to move them to the side.

My alarm went off signaling that it was six. As I slowed down and walked back to my belongings to pack up and head home a sigh escaped my lips. I couldn't stop thinking about Grigori.

As I got to my things I started to pack them all up. When I had almost finished packing up my things I noticed that the sweatshirt I had brought in case it got a bit chilly outside was missing. I just stared at my things before shrugging my shoulders and continued putting everything back in my bag.

"It's not like the damn thing even means anything to me," I muttered under my breath. The design on the sweatshirt wasn't even of one of my favorite bands and the sweatshirt didn't even belong to me. It belonged to me 'boyfriend' of two years, Rory, or James as some people call him.

The lyrics to We Are by Hollywood Undead started coming from my phone in my bag once I had everything put up. I groaned and took my phone back out of my bag, looking at the text from Rory.

*Where are you? I'm hungry and there is nothing in this place.*

My anger spiked and I was fuming inside. Frankly, I was extremely surprised I didn't have steam coming out of my ears. That ass actually had the nerve to say that to me right now. I should have taken Hope's advice weeks ago and dumped his sorry excuse for a human being. Yes there were worse people than him but they all start out in similar ways. But no, I just had to stay with him and try to change him. Try to turn him into a good person even though there millions of signs that should have told me that he couldn't be changed. When he started using wolfs bane on me shortly after I told him about me should have been the biggest clue of them all. And I should have ignored the text he sent but my anger got the best of me like it usually does when it comes to him.

*I'm not ur maid. U want food then get it ur fuckin self* That was probably a bad idea but it was too late to take it back now.

It actually felt good to send him that text though and I started to relax as I grabbed my bag and headed to my motorcycle. I loved my motorcycle. It was one of my most prized possessions because my mother told me it had belonged to my father. It was jet black with a picture of the Grim Reaper on both sides. The pictures were both the same and different. The same because in both he had the cloak of a Reaper, Death's scythe, and there were skeletons and lightening around him. They were different because in the picture on the left he was pictured as the typical skeleton Grim Reaper. On the right he was pictured as a normal human being. The thing I loved about this picture was that he looked exactly like my father.

My mother always told me that my father would always put on a grim reaper costume complete with a real scythe and he would walk around the house playing games with her. According to my mother Halloween was my father's favorite holiday and I could see why with all the things she kept from him.

My bag was strapped onto the bike and I was about to climb onto it when We Are started playing again. Pulling out my phone to look at the text, I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. He just couldn't leave it alone. He had to continue this pointless argument of his.

*You're going to regret that you bitch. I'll see you when you get home.*

A sigh escaped my lips as I read the text. He really couldn't let it go. And did that moron really think I would go home knowing that he was going to be there? I could just stay away from there and not even think twice, I mean it's not like I've never had to do that before. I would need to call hope though and tell her to steer clear of the house tonight and possibly stay at Samuel's place for the next few nights.

I just pressed the end button to back out of the text and touched the contacts button on the screen and scrolled through looking for Hope's name. When I found it I had just about called her number when a thought flitted across my mind. '_Shit._' I would actually have to go back home to get the things I don't have with me.

Well, I guess it's a good thing that I've secretly been building up my endurance to that dreadful substance they call wolfs bane. What crazy son of a bitch decided to look up what that plant was good for? At least I've always been good at faking being sick pretty much my whole life. So only a large amount of that crap could affect me at this point.

Chuckling, I pressed the send button and put the phone up to my ear hoping she would pick up the phone quickly. After her phone rang about five times Hope's voice came over the phone.

_'__Hello?'_

"Hope, where are you?"

_'__At the store. Why?'_ She sounded confused. Well she wouldn't be in a minute.

"Rory, or should I say James, is going to be at the house soon. You need to stay at Samuel's house tonight." I took a deep breath before continuing. She needed to hear this so she would know where I would be if she didn't hear from me soon. "I'm doing it tonight."

She was silent for a few seconds before talking again. _'I was planning on staying there tonight anyway. What are you going to do?'_

Taking a deep breathe to calm my self and prepare for any possible reaction from her I proceeded to tell her. "I'm dumping his ass. He's such a jerk to me and I honestly don't know why I've stayed with him this long. He's cheating on me, with one of my sisters of all people, and three other girls! I can't believe I was so stupid," I told her. I was almost shouting by the time I finished talking.

Hope's anger could practically be felt through our phones. _'That bastard. Want me to set him straight for you?'_

"No Hope, I can do this myself. What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't deal with this on my own? I mean I'm the first female Alpha in hundreds of years so I really need to prove how tough I am otherwise I'm going to lose it."

She paused and then continued a minute later, as if she was thinking her next words over carefully which is probably what she was doing. '_No offense sweetie but you've never really been the best at standing up to him. He always seems to have a way of getting you to back down and it's scary the power he seems to have over you.' _She hesitated to continue but she got over her hesitation. _'It scares me Cal, the power he has over you and it's not just me.'_

What she said shocked me. What did she mean it wasn't just her? None of the other pack members have said anything bout it so far. Though they usually stay out of my personal life unless they feel it's affecting my role as Alpha.

"What do you mean Hope? Who else is scared by this?"

_'__The whole pack Cal. It's not normal this hold he has on you.'_

It was time to tell her. She needed to know this and I'd kept it from her for long enough. "That's what I needed to talk to you about, Hope. The only reason I've ever backed down from him is because I would always get sick."

_'__What! What are yo-.'_

"It's not what you think! He's been using wolfs bane for months now. He's used it ever since I told him about what I am. The only thing I don't understand is where he could be getting it. There's not many places in WolfCanyon to get wolfs bane."

_'__Maybe he knows somebody who hates werewolves, Alphas in particular. It's pretty damn possible if you think about it. I mean come on, Cal. You like, have the highest IQ of any kid in the school. You should be able to think about the possibilities more thoroughly._

_I think you seriously need to reconsider my offer or at least let me help you.'_ There was the sound of a car door suddenly slamming shut and then an engine roaring to life before she started talking again. _'You can't face him alone if he's been using wolfs bane. Wolves aren't able to handle that stuff. It's dangerous Cal, you know that.'_

It was obvious that she was confused and maybe even a bit angry when I laughed at what she said. "That's where you are so wrong Hope. I've been secretly working with Grigori constantly for weeks to build up my immunity to that damn plant and its working. I can now tolerate a very large dose of the stuff now. My body can handle at least twice the dosage he used the last time."

Her shocked silence made me laugh. Did she honestly think that I would not at least attempt to nullify any weak points I have? Alphas need to be strong in the mind, body, and soul. Mind and soul were no problem for me. So far no one had beaten me in a battle of the mind or soul but body was a slight weak point for me. I mean I was still the strongest one in the pack, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have been Alpha if I wasn't, but body strength had always been one of my weaker points.

_'__Well I guess I shouldn't worry too much about your safety with him now do I?' _she finally replied to what I said.

I just chuckled at her statement, "nope, you don't need to worry at all about me tonight. I'll be just fine. You're staying at Samuel's right?"

She just sighed at my question. _'Yes, Cal, I am. I'm there right now. Oh! Before I forget which sister is it? I mean I already have a good idea but I just want to make sure.'_

"It's Kestrel. Shocker right?" I asked her, sarcasm just dripping off my words.

_'__So I was right. Well believe it or not I actually thought she would have some dignity and enough self-respect to not go out with her older sister's boyfriend. Oh and not to mention she has now pissed off the pack leader. So what torture do you have planned out for her? Come on give me some details, Cal?'_ Hope may be the second-in-command of the pack but she was a huge gossip.

"No, no, no Hope. You're going to have to wait for that one. Though I do think you know when I'm going to put it into action."

She just chuckled, _'that I do have my suspicions but go on and plan your sister's humiliation and kicking James' ass. Bye Calamity.' _And she hung up with that. She must have been pretty excited to stay at his house tonight.

As soon as Hope hung up I looked back through my contacts in search of a different number, but, unlike with Hope I didn't hesitate to call this person simply because of a thought flitting across my mind. This seemed like a good idea right when I thought of it but now I wasn't so sure. There just wasn't that many other places I could go to tonight because believe it or not some of the other pack members didn't think too highly of me though I have no idea why. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was the youngest Alpha in many years. It was mainly the older members who didn't think that an eighteen year old girl should be the Alpha of any pack, let alone one this size. But I had to call him because the only other place I could really go to tonight was my mother's house where she lived with my three younger sisters. But there was absolutely no way I was going back there to stay for the night. There was a reason I moved out and I wasn't going back. The place was a nightmare.

My internal debate lasted for another two minutes before I just realized I needed to be home soon or James would get there before me. I pressed the send button and held my phone up to my ear waiting for him to answer his cell. Lucky for me he picked up on the third ring so his phone must have been close by.

_'__Hey, what's up Calamity?'_

"Could I stay at your place tonight? I need a place to crash for the night."

_'__Sure Calamity. You know you can always stay here.'_

I breathed a sigh of relief hearing what he said. I really did not want to have to be forced to stay at my mother's house tonight. "Thanks Grigori. You don't know how much this is helping me."

He just chuckled. _'Oh, I'm pretty sure that I know just how much you staying here helps, Calamity. Now just hurry up and get done what you need to get done then hurry over here.'_

My mind was sorely tempting me to make me stick my tongue out at him but it would be a useless gesture seeing as he wasn't here to see it.

_'__You're sticking your tongue out at me, aren't you Calamity? Either that or you are really tempted to do so.'_ I could see his smirk over the phone as he was talking. _'But seeing as I'm not there it would be useless, wouldn't it Calamity?'_

Damn him, he knew me too well. "You know me too well,you know that Grigori?" I told him smiling.

_'__Yeah yeah. Now get your butt home and do what you need to do then get yourself and that awesome bike of yours over here.'_ He had to be smiling and/or smirking as he said that.

"I know. Hey umm." I didn't really want to ask him this because every time I brought up his half-twin Stephan things tended to go wrong, sometimes very wrong. Nut I had too. I needed to know if he was going to be there tonight. "Grigori, your brother, Stephan, he wo-"

Gregori cut me off before I could continue my sentence._ 'Stephan won't be here tonight, Calamity. I made sure of it a few hours ago. I hade feeling you would be calling me to stay here tonight. So don't worry about it, I got it covered.'_

This was one of the things I absolutely loved about grigori. He could always tell when I needed him. Sometimes I wondered if he didn't have some Shade powers himself, or at least ones that were developing. If he did I didn't know what kind of Shade he would be. There have been very few Shades in the world and history who have been able to sense emotions and read minds.

"Thanks Grigori. I'll see you in a few minutes. But if im not there within a half hour come to me and Hope's place and call the cops when you're halfway there. Do you understand me?"

_'__YesCal, I understand. See you in a few. Bye Calamity.'_ There was a pause before he continued. _'I love you calamity. I hope you know that.'_

I smiled, "yes I do know that Grigori. I love you to. Now I need to go if I'm going to be there any time soon. Bye Grigori."

_'__Bye, Cal.'_

He hung up and I just stood there staring at the phone. We would always say that to each other but we were just friends. Oh Grigori, if you just knew that what I said was really true. If you did know would you actually fight for me?

Shaking these painful thoughts from my mind, I put my phone back in the pocket of my black leather jacket and pulled it on. The bandana that I always wore when I rode my bike was tucked into the outside pocket so I pulled it out and tied it around my head. It was my favorite bandana because it reminded me of what I know about my father. It had a detailed field of skulls printed on it with a crimson red sky that had thunder clouds and lighting across the sky. It looked like a place you would find in the Underworld. My father had the coolest taste in anything he had and it was part of the reason me and Hope moved into the house he left for me.

But once I had gotten the bandana tied around my head I put the kickstand up on my bike, climbed onto it and started it up. I loved riding this bike through the city streets, especially the more outlying ones. There weren't as many cops in the outskirts of WolfCanyon so it was easier for me to speed and not get caught, not that I would get in much trouble anyway.

It only took me a few minutes to get to Hope's and my house at the speed I was going. Once I got there I pulled up the driveway and quickly turned the bike off. It was ok for me to leave my things on it because there wasn't one person in this city that would dare to steal any of my things especially when it concerned the things that used to belong to my father. Though being the only female high school football player within a three hundred mile radius certainly had its perks as well as being Alpha of the pack, even if it was only the pack members and a few humans that knew about it.

But I just shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind. They could wait till I was done here and with Grigori and talk to him about them. Getting off my bike, I put the stand down and slowly walked up to the front door. I pulled out my keys before I realized there wasn't a need for me to unlock it as it was already unlocked. That was odd. Hope was the last person here and we always make sure every door is locked before we leave. He had to be here already then. I just shrugged and opened the door and walked inside.

The house was dark but I could now tell that he was definitely already here. Taking my shoes off and socks off so I wouldn't make any sounds and be able to feel the vibrations of someone walking I began to make my way to the stairs that led to the second floor. I needed to get to my room first so that I could get the few things I needed together. I needed to get my pajama shorts and Suicide Silence shirt, my laptop, a photo of me as a baby with my dad, and one of my dad's journals.

The photo meant so much to me because it was one of the few pictures I had of my dad in it. I had maybe two or three other photos of him and they were all very precious to me. According to my mother he died soon after I was born and that he had loved me from the moment they found out they were having me.

That story wasn't very believable to me though because once I was old enough I started checking the records in the courthouse and the health department of his death. I could never find anything though and every time I confronted my mother about it she would deflect them and change the subject on me.

Just as I had reached my door a pair of hands had shoved me against it, front first. I groaned in pain as one hand firmly held me in place as the other reached into their hoodie pocket and pulled something out of it.

The smell hit me like a freight train. He had a good amount of wolfs bane with him this time. Even though I was now able to handle large amounts of the stuff the smell of it still made me nauseous.

"What do you want, James?"

He hesitated before saying anything. "How'd you know it was me?"

I snorted in disbelief, "you're not the sharpest tool in the shed are you, James? I could smell you the moment I entered the house, you douche bag. Not to mention that the front door was unlocked when it should have been seeing as me and Hope always lock them."

There was a moment of silence and then his hand was over my mouth suddenly trying to force the wolfs bane into it. It was time to put what I needed to do into action and it would need to be believable so I pretended to struggle against him for several minutes while he held me against the door. Eventually I 'let' him push the dreaded plant into my mouth and force me to swallow the disgusting stuff.

But as soon the plant hit my stomach I knew that something was painfully wrong. It was soo wrong. Pain was shooting throughout my whole body and it was most painful around my stomach and heart area. There was something very different about the wolfs bane this time and I don't understand what it is. It was basically the same amount as last time so I don't understand. There had to have been something very poisonous laced into the wolfs bane, it was the only explanation.

I was really getting sick this time and I didn't like the feeling of being powerless the way this was.

His right hand tightened over my mouth while his left arm tightened over my waist and he started dragging me down the hall.

This was bad, extremely bad. He was dragging me towards to the room that Hope, Grigori, and I used for interrogating enemy members of our pack. I was right, this was not going to end well. At all.

He switched the position of is arms so that he had a better grip on me. His left arm was around my arms and torso while his right arm was around my neck. I struggled harder as I realized what he was going to try to do.

When we were a few feet away from the door I had managed to loosen his hold enough to wear I could break free of his grasp. Though the wolfs bane was causing me to stumble several times.

I had reached the railing when I realized he was still by the door so I turned around and watched him warily. My breathing was becoming more and more shallow, and my vision was becoming darker around the edges.

My vision going black scared me more than anything because it meant that I could lose control.

"What…what did…you…do to the…wolfs bane…James?" My breath was even more labored at this point.

"Laced it with silver. Isn't that the one thing you beasts can't handle?" he said as he slowly came closer.

My body was fast becoming numb and when he was close enough I threw a punch at him. But it was so weak that he was able to catch it.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "it's over, _Alice._ You're not going to live to see tomorrow."

He then put his hands up to my face and slammed it into the wall next to me. I could instantly feel the blood flow down my face and I was even more dizzy now and it was even harder to see. He smashed my head a few more times before he threw me onto the floor and started to kick me in the ribs. I felt a few of them crack and tried to keep from crying out in pain. I was an Alpha and if this was going to happen I wasn't going to let my pain show.

I tried to stand back up but I was too weak to do so. So I did the only thing I could do. I curled up into a ball hoping that Grigori would get here with the police soon, preferably before James killed me. And most definitely before _that _side of me came out. If I was lucky it would stay locked up inside me forever.

With one last kick to my face, everything went black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
